PzEq 11
Poprzednia część Skipper i Rico kręcili się po pomieszczeniu szukając czegoś dla zabicia czasu. Dowódca oddziału, jak powszechnie wiadomo, jest mało imprezowy i najchętniej by już wrócił. Ale drobnym nietaktem jest zwianie (bo inaczej się tego nie nazwie) z przyjęcia zrobionego dla siebie i swoich żołnierzy. W zasadzie mógłby sam zniknąć, ale kto by wtedy pilnował Rico? Kowalski gada z Twilight o teleportacji, Szeregowy narusza przestrzeń prywatną wszystkich napotkanych jednorożców, Louis płata figle, a Łysy chleje. A nawet jeśli, to gdzie by poszedł? Wprawdzie ostatnią noc spędzili u Fluttershy, ale wczesnym południem wrócił jej zaprzyjaźniony niedźwiedź Harry, a z nim będzie ciężko się pomieścić. Gdyby tylko ta od muzyki, która się nazwała DJ Pon-3, przestała nadawać te basy, których można by spokojnie użyć w charakterze broni sonicznej, mógłby się spróbować zastanowić nad dalszymi poczynaniami. Jednak ona już zapowiedziała, że następnie puści kilka nowych utworów powstałych we współpracy z jakimś Neon Lights. Jak widać, a raczej słychać, oprawa muzyczna była przeciwko Skipperowi. Co ciekawe, od początku przyjęcia mózg Rico wypluwał z siebie tylko dwie myśli "KA-BOOM" i "Rryyba" jakby był generatorem zdarzeń losowych. - Rico, daj coś do zabicia czasu. - Na te słowa psychopatyczny pingwin wyciągnął z brzucha talię kart. Pingwiny usiadły gdzieś w kącie i zaczęły grać w pokera. ---- Łysy popijał w spokoju kolejne kufle cydru, gdy do stołu podeszła fioletowa klacz ziemna o ciemnoróżowej grzywie. Sposób jej chodu wskazywał na upojenie alkoholowe. Kuc złapał jeden z kufli w kopyto (Łysy miał głęboko gdzieś, jak to możliwe) i wypił jego zawartość z przełykiem godnym Słowianina. Klacz wzięła się za następnego. Potem dopiero zwróciła uwagę na stojącego obok Polaka. - Hej - przywitała się. - Hej - odparł obojętnym tonem Łysy. - Jestem Berry Punch, a ty? - Klacz wyciągnęła kopyto w stronę pingwina. - Łysy. - Polak chciał je uścisnąć, ale w połowie się zawachał. Zwinął slrzydło w pięść i przybił brohoofa brohoof - kucykowy odpowiednik naszego "żółwika" . - Co tam? - klacz podjęła rozpaczliwą próbę nawiązania rozmowy, na którą pingwin nie miał najmniej ochoty. - Nic - odparł dresiarz w przerwie między dwoma kuflami. Berry Punch wzięła kolejne porcje cydru i popijali razem. Żadne z nich nie zorientowało się, kirdy zwykłe picie przerodziło się w starcie. ---- Do pomieszczenia weszła akwamarynowa klacz jednorożca z lazurowo-szarą grzywą. - Nie spóżniłam się za dużo? - Nie - odpowiedziała poważnym głosem szara klacz ziemna o ciemnej grzywie i muszce na szyi. - Lyra, w końcu jesteś! - powiedziała Pinkie, która wyskoczyła niewiadomo skąd. - A w zasadzie, to czemu tak długo kazałaś nam czekać? - zapytała szara klacz. - Znalazłam bardzo dobrze zachowany egzemplarz "Antropologii"Antropologia to jeden ze sławniejszych fanfików o MLP. Opowiada on o Lyrze i jej poszukiwaniach rasy ludzkiej. Jednak tutaj tytuł "Antropologia" oznacza tylko starą księgę traktującą o ludziach. I tak, planuję kolejne kucykowe książki noszące tytuły po fanfikach (zarówno tych najbardziej znanych, jak i tych najbardziej przeze mnie lubianych). Wprawdzie nie mogłam znaleźć IV tomu, ale zaczynam wątpić by on w ogóle powstałI nie, fanfik "Antropologia" nie miał mieć 4 tomów, ale napisano tylko 3. Ma on tylko jeden tom składający się z 31 rozdziałów. W końcu żaden kucyk nie byłby w stanie zrozumieć całej ludzkiej technologii. - Pora na zmianę tempa. Lyra i Octavia, scena jest wasza - powidziała klacz przy konsoli. Klacz ziemna ruszyła w stronę stojącej przy scenie wilonczeli. Albo kontrabasu, kto tam wie. Lyra poszperała w jukach i wyciągnęła z nich trzymaną w telekinetycznym uścisku lirę i podążyła za Octavią. Obie klacze zaczęły grać wesołą muzykę klasyczną. Następna część Przypisy Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii